Not Just Another High School Romance
by xtwistedpreistessxx
Summary: in a world where demons and humans coexist peacefully together. Kagome Higurashi is the average 17 year old trouble maker and she thinks she has it all, that is until she meets the new guy at school, Inuyasha. Rated M for language and situations
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters and I don't make any money off of this story. **

**Description: in a world where demons and humans coexsist peacefully together. Kagome Higurashi is the average 17 year old trouble maker and she thinks she has it all, that is until she meets the new guy at school, Inuyasha. Rated M for language and situations**

**Chapter one: introductions are always fun… right?**

"Out of school suspension Ms. Higurashi!" Principle Myoga said sternly towering down at kagome sitting in a small office chair in Myoga's office.

"WHAT...BUT...NO...CANT WE WORK OUT SOMETHING ELSE?!" Kagome was frantic. Geez, her mom was really gonna kill her.

"Yes, Kagome. This is not up for bargaining. You're lucky kikyo didn't want to press charges or you would be heading straight to the damn jailhouse right now! Kagome what got in to you?"

"Ridiculous." Kagome mumbled under her breath, for her sake Myoga pretended he didn't hear it, despite his youkai hearing abilities.

"Err how long…" kagome said with a pout and her arms crossed against her chest. Her mom was really going to kill her when she found out her precious kagome got suspended for giving the head cheerleader, and kagomes' worst enemy, a whopping black eye when picture day was tomorrow.

Ms. Higurashi was the captain of the head cheerleaders and would be upset, very upset. She was never strict with kagome, never had many rules. Just do the dishes and make good grades. That was it. Kagome could do whatever she pleased. Kagome wondered if that was why she acted out so much. It was just _sooooo much fun _to piss off people.

She especially loved to piss off her moms beloved Kikyo. She was Stealer of all the cute guys, bully, and pretty much just a stuck up little bitch.

"Any who kagome, your suspension is two weeks. Maybe that will make you think before you go punching the head cheerleader." Kagome gasped hanging her mouth wide open in disbelief. The principle too! Seriously?! Kikyo started it! She poured chocolate milk all over my new white sweater that totally made my boobs look amazing!

Kagome said nothing except huffs while the principle called her mom. While waiting for her mom she decided to study herself in the mirror.

Kagome was a pretty girl. She had her natural brown hair dyed into a reddish black. Her hair was silky and flown loosely down her back. She was in a magenta tank top that was worn under her newly ruined sweater it was sitting in her back pack now.

Kagome was a little curvier than the other girls her age. Her womanly curves have all ready filled up and she looked more like twenty one, of course that was to her advantage. Her black skinny jeans tug to her skin showing most of her curves and muscles in her legs. Her feet were covered by some old black converses. Most guys thought she was gorgeous and she totally got a thrill out of making them act like idiots.

She sighed, well I guess it's time to face the facts, she thought. I'm at home for two weeks grounded to my room. Sure this could be fun.

Sadly though, her cheerfulness dropped right out of her when her mom stormed through the doors, furious. Fuck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One week later

"Ka. Go. Me!" Her best friend, Ally screeched on the phone. This was the daily thing for the past week. Ally called everyday to tell kagome the latest gossip and other nonsense that was going on at THS (her high school)

Ally was the sister that kagome never got to have. She was slightly off and that always had intrigued kagome. She was basically the mix of a hippie, a Goth kid, and slightly just crazy, she was pretty sure that Ally had a bad case of ADHD but it always enlightened her how she was always bouncing off the walls even if it was five in the morning and she hadn't slept for two days.

"Okay so kagome there is this new guy at school and he is totally your type!" Ally sounded like she was jumping up and down on her bed, which didn't surprise kagome at all. She chuckled a little bit.

"Aaaaannndd he's even a demon! Oh em gee he is hot he has long hair and dog ears; if I wasn't getting so serious with sesshie I would totally be chasing him! Wait it's my song hold on a second!" kagome heard ally screaming her favorite song of the week _"I'm friends with the monster inside my heaaaadd… but it's not fair… woah woah woah!"_

"Okay now that is over, back to your soul mate…!" she said panting

"Err ally have you even talked to the dude, dude?" kagome said interested. I so have a problem with calling people dude, my last boyfriend broke up with me because I called him dude all the time.

"Um well kinda…through sess." Kagome faced palmed. Geez my crazy best friend… is crazy

"Dude come over your spending the night tonight" she said hoping that ally had no plans. It was Friday which meant that she had one week left of suspension and was off the grounding. My mommy is so nice when I sweet talk her that is, kagome said slyly.

"COOOMMMIIINNNGG" she sang "Be there in five… no ten! Love you deary!" with that she hung up and she let out a loud laugh. It was lonely in this big shrine all by herself. Kagome's mom was only home about 9 hours a day time to sleep and eat and that was pretty much it. Kagome could have easily had ally or anybody else over. Hell she could of invited kikyo for a second go around and probably get away with it. But she decided to be a good girl, she really wanted to get back to school if one thing was important to her it was her school work. She was a really smart girl if it wasn't for all of her trouble making she would be the perfect student. But all kagome wanted to do was have some fun!

Ally knocked on the door in less than five minutes. "Sorry kag, but I just couldn't wait to see you my lovely!" she said excitingly before opening and closing the door and running to kagome pulling her into a big bear hug.

Ally was really pretty for a girl that crazy. She had bright red hair but no freckles. She wasn't a ginger, just crazy about red hair die. Of course she had pretty dark blur streaks in the straight hair the flowed loosely to her lower back. Ally was wearing her favorite band tee shirt. It was pretty big on her slim body. She had jean shorts that showed off her tan legs good, and she was barefoot of course. She said the only time she wears shoes is at school. She believed in all the Buddhist beliefs and had real insight on things when she was calm enough to think straight. This means she was calm when she was smoking green.

"I missed you, girl" kagome said calmly, smiling at having some sort of company. "If I would have been without people much longer I would have started talking to myself" kagome said jokingly. They both laughed.

"Come on kag we need to chill and I need to tell you about your soul mate, she said holding a little white joint. _Oh, how I love this girl_. Kagome thought following ally up the stairs into her bedroom.

**A/N: hope you liked the first chapter! Please review me **

**3peace. (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Inuyasha and I don't make anything off of this story**

**caiitaliicex3****: thanks for the review! Here ya go (:**

**Chapter two: this was going to be fun**

(day before kagome goes back to school)

"okay so dude I cant wait til tomorrow!" Ally said sitting cross legged at the end of kagome's smoothing out the creases in her black and green blanket.

"and why is that ally?" kagome said questioning her best friends excitedness for the next day. It was just going to be another day except for the fact that kagome was going to come home with two weeks worth of make up work.

"your coming back to school! I miss you so much! And not to mention the fact that you get to meet your soooouuulll maaaate" she said with a way-to-happy grin on her face.

"er still stuck on the soul mate thing huh?"

"well duuhhh! He is so your type oh and did mention he has these cute dog ears?!"

"dog ears? Huh." Kagome said a slight smile coming on her face. Ally had been talking to this mystery guy all week about how kagome was the 'apple to his pie' all week long.

"oh! Oh! Oh! Kagome guess the fuck what! Miroku finally made a move on sango! And they were holding hands and flirting all day! Im such a fucking match maker!" kagome just laughed. Ally loved paring up people "im the loveeee doctor" she said in a pretend seductive voice. And that just made kagome laugh even harder. Was it just the green or did her bestie get dramatically funnier?

Kagome and ally spent the rest of the day laughing and talking about how she made chemistry between two into freakin' magic. Kagome had to admit that she had it all, she didn't have a bad life and it was always fun, to say the least. She was off of her mother's rule of not leaving the house and tomorrow was Friday so ally and kagome would be leaving for the parties for the night! Things were pretty good for her right now. And Especially the part where her year book was going to have an amazing souvenir of Kikyo's black eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome groaned.

She wasn't used to the whole getting up at six freakin' am any more. Ugh, 'well my sleeping to 12 or 1 days are over now!' she thought to herself getting out of bed.

She looked at herself in the mirror after efficiently getting ready for the day. Her hair was in two loose pony tails on each side of her head with a black bow holding back some of her bangs up.

She was wearing a black v neck shirt that showed off her features and a pair of light blue jeans. Her makeup was tidy and with no smudges so she decided it was time to grab her bag and her cell phone and get to the bus stop.

She met up with ally that was apparently wanting to jump up in down in joy. She groaned loudly "ally it is barely six-thirty." Kagome said looking up at the always over excited spunky girl by her side.

"I'm just so excited and I just can't hide it!" she started to sing until the bus pulled up to pick us up.

Ally went ahead of Kagome skipping on the bus into her normal spot next to sesshomaru, her boyfriend of a little of a year now. Kagome walked closely behind sitting across from ally.

Sesshomaru was full blooded inukai and little bit scary at times, or so kagome thought. But ally would use other words like, dangerously smexylicious, for one. He wore a plain black t shirt and jeans showing off his figure. He was cute, but not kagome's type. He was just too eerily calm sometimes. It made kagome wonder how they are so strong in their relationship when they are so different. But hey, opposites attract right?

Kagome finally raised her head joining in on what ally was talking about she heard "Inuyasha is going to love kagome don't you think I totally think they will work out"

"Mhhm sweetie" he said agreeing to her looking over at kagome with cold, gold eyes.

"Hi, sess what's up?" she said rising up ready to become social again.

"Oh, Nothing much except for helping ally with her newest escapade." He said grinning at ally.

That made kagome laugh and they continued to talk. The rest of the bus ride went down smoothly and then kagome started to wonder about what 'escapade' sess was talking about, Hopefully not pressing the 'cute dog eared demon' to go out with me.

As the bus pulled into the school kagome got excited not ally-excited but excited to say the less. Miroku and Sango were finally dating. She would see her best guy friend shippo and probably even kaugra and naraku. But then she started thinking about people who she didn't really want to see like kikyo. Ugh the sound of her name would make kagome want throw up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the 15 minute bell before class officially began. Kagome was putting her bag into her locker and grabbing her English book out. She was excited because English was her favorite class with her favorite teacher, Mrs. Kaede.

Kagome walked into the class room about eight minutes early. The class was almost completely empty except for a couple of students. She saw kouga sitting at his desk waiting for class to start and dreaded once again that her seat was to the left of his. Kouga was another person that kagome wouldn't mind not seeing at school. He was a full wolf demon but he didn't really show it. He didn't have demon eyes, hair, or any other of the features. He had plain brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Kouga had dark brown eyes and was wearing some band t shirt kagome didn't recognize. He was kinda cute if you could get past his wretched personality.

"So my little bad girl is back, huh?" kagome rolled her eyes and decided to sat down at her desk.

"Well I came back, but I am in no circumstance any ones bad girl, you got it you fucking pervert?" she said looking him in the eyes with an intimidating look. She was in no way afraid of this puny wolf demon.

Kagome crossed her legs and turned towards her phone texting ally about how we were gonna have to get sess on kouga again. She looked up to see an unfamiliar face walk into the class room and sit in front of her. he has pretty gray hair that was long but obviously good taken care of and gold eyes, just like sess' but a bit warmer. He was wearing a tight black button down shirt with a green shirt underneath. Man oh man. He was fine, kagome thought to herself. And then she realized the stud sitting in from of her had dog ears. Was it really her 'soul mate' as ally put it? Man he was a smexy demon.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo

Inuyasha did not get this. He just did not get. And all he could think about is the 'bad girl' sess and miroku kept describing.

Since Inuyasha arrived at this school he had been pummeled by the red head name ally, Inuyasha found her quiet amusing. It was probably because she was so err… insane and she definitely had some adhd on her hands. For the past two weeks she would go up to him and ask about if he was single, what he liked, and other shit. Inuyasha thought it was some kind of hint that she was crushing on him or something so he was just "uh hey you're cool and all but I don't like red heads" he said rubbing the back of his neck and then there was sesshomaru 2 inches away from his face. Geez he explained how ally was his and if I touch her I did, esc.

Apparently they wanted Inuyasha to be set up with this chick that got suspended for 'punchin' a bitch' as they put it. But today was the day that this girl came back from suspension.

Sesshomaru sent a picture of her to him and man she was… hot to say the least. And miroku told Inuyasha about how she was just as crazy and spunky as ally but in a whole different way.

'This school was definitely a change, but hey I'm going to a party night to meet this girl so maybe…' he thought to himself about how she probably was like and such. 'I think I might like this school after all.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By third block kagome thought she was going to die if she didn't eat soon! It was computer lab class, so it wasn't that bad. Ally was in her class and set next to her so that was on the plus.

Kagome sat down in the normal office chair and sat Indian style on her chair. She waited for the bell to ring, and for ally to come in. 'sess keeping here' she said with a grin. 'I hope I'm that hopelessly in love some day.'

Kagome started texting Sango to talk about her new relationship/complain about her stomach growling.

'Sucks lunch isn't for another fucking 45 minutes lol… what's up Mrs. Miroku?' she texted Sango smiling slyly. I'm sure that Sango will get a blush outta that.

Hey chickadee!" ally said throwing her binder to the side and smiling big as she sat down.

"Okay so we have big plans this weekend! Were going down to the shore! Aaaaand Inuyasha is going to be there!" kagome smiled, this was going to be fun.

The shore 'the place to hang out' around here. They always had concerts, drinks and of course ally's favorite someone always has the green. So if you remember like an old seventies movie and everyone is sitting out chilling. That's basically how it was.

It was also the spot teenage couples went to 'screw around'.

Kagome blushed a bit at the thought about the guy that sat in front of her this morning, The possible Inuyasha.

"oh come on kagome I know that you're not shy!"

"No… just I think I met him in first block today… not sure but he was a new guy, a demon. With dog ears, silver hair, and gorgeous eyes.

"That's him!" she said excitedly pointing up her then index finger, like she was a scientist discovering some incredible new thing.

"He is the second hottest demon on earth, kagome. And I'm pretty sure he thinks you're hot, well from pictures anyways." Kagome blushed a light pink and smiled. _This was going to be fun _

**A/N: well that if for chapter two (: let me know whatcha think and review chapter three should be up in the next day or so (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I'm late on the chapter ): I got busy o:**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Inuyasha and I don't make any money off of this story… just for entertainment **

**caiitaliicex3: that's what I was going for! Well her ya go and thanks for reviewing (:**

**Chapter three: girl meets boy, boy meets girl.**

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly after lunch. It was just the normal stuff that kagome was actually glad to get back to.

At lunch she watched ever other person sitting at the large cafeteria table be all lovey dovey with each other as she joked with shippo about miroku and sango.

But on the back of her mind she just kept thinking about the guy she saw this morning. And how ally had told her that that was him and he thought she was hot, kagome could feel her burning blood rising up to her cheeks.

Yeah, she knew that she hadn't even been face to face to him nor even talk to him once so ever. But still! How was sex god and she just wanted get her hands on that rock hard body and that sexy wildish silver hair of his.

Kagome and Ally were walking out of the school when they saw sess' silver truck blasting the alternative-rock station as he leaned on the drivers car door. Ally dragged kagome along to get into the back of sesshomarus truck.

Kagome and ally were singing along to every song on the radio while sesshomaru just smiled like an idiot at his girlfriend whom was jumping up down from so much excitement.

kagome, Ally, and sess got to the Higurashi shrine about ten minutes later. The large shrine was completely empty not to kagome's surprise. Ally yelled at sess to stay on the couch while kagome and ally went up stairs to kagome's room to get changed.

"chickadee! Inuyasha is not gonna be able to keep his hands off you tonight" ally said looking over a changed hot kagome. Kagome was wearing some short blue jean shorts and a tight black band shirt with kagome's favorite black converses.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha walked to the secluded lake where there were all ready some cars and people drinking and listening to loud music. It was pretty dark probably around eight and about eighty degrees outside.

He started scanning for this kagome or even the crazy ginger ally if it meant that he could find this girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her at all. It was like he was getting pulled.

Inuyasha saw her this morning but just didn't know what to say. 'hey im the guy ally keeps trying to push you to and its mating season and im drawn to you so come mate with me?' that'd probably run her off. Yeah definitely she isn't a hoe after all.

So instead of wallowing in his need to mate and figuring out what to say to this girl he was drawn to he decide to go grab a beer and be socialable.

"Hiya! I'm kikyo!" a girl with a mahogany brown hair and dark brown eyes with unremarkable features smiled at him almost evily.

"inuyasha" he said waving at her, well gotta be socialable atleast til kagome gets here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o

"guess what my amazing boyfriend got last night kagome just for you?!" ally chirped riding up the road to the shore.

"I bet I can guess… wacky tabacky!"

"ahaha yes just for you kag." he said handing her a big bright blue bole and a red bic.

Kagome layed her head back on the window of the back of the truck (she always preferred to sit in the back of the truck).

She lit it up and closed her eyes breathing out the last bit of smoke and holding the lighter and the bole in one hand the other running her fingers through her hair.

"were here girl" ally said almost dragging a buzzed kagome out to go find inuyasha but what they saw who was there kagome jumped right out of her high.

Kikyo's friend yuka stood with her hand on her hip and sighed " why so late, stoner?" the bitch said with the ugliest smug look on her face. Kagome stifled out a loud laugh "wipe that look off your face bitch before I do it for you!" she said pushing to little bitch aside. She was so anorexic that you could see every bone in her body. And that was not attractive or healthy looking for anyone.

"listen here you fat bitch you were not invited here so I think that you, the ginger, and that nasty demon should leave." Even this far In time there was still demon hatred for some red neck idiots that didn't know how to except things.

Kagome just laughed once more before pushing her into the mud ruining her white cheerleader out fit that most of the cheerleaders insisted to wear all the time.

"now that bitch number one is over with, wheres inuyasha…" kagome said with a smile on her face. Some looks were looking in their direction and then they saw kagome and thought oh no biggy. It wasn't even the whole fat thing that pissed her off, because obviously that toothpick was confused about a healthy weight but it was that she called sess what she did. It just pissed her off when demons where ridiculed after being out of hiding for over sixty years you would think that people would be used to seeing demons around more often.

Kagome, ally, and sess was quickly walking through the crowd. Kagome mostly trying to find a beer to lower the anger she had before talking to inuyasha.

Kagome sipped on her beer while ally and sess went looking for inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About four or six beers later kagome saw a silver head of hair, oddly tangled and decided that she would go talk to him. It seemed this one was a bit shy of making the first move, apparently.

"hey inuyasha?" kagome said stumbling over to sit by him. She took the drink of beer she had in her plastic cup and threw it.

"yep that's my name" he said not wanting to look up at whoever was talking.

"oh, well I saw you sitting her alone… and my friend has been telling me a lot of you while I was erm… out of school and… my name is kagome" she said nervously wanting him to notice her.

"kagome" he said as his head shot up to her and shot a smile, but instead of returning one she frowned.

"dude, what the fuck happened to you?!" she said looking at the stream of blood coming from his forhead where it looked like it had been sliced open.

**Hahaha cliff hanger… don't worry the next chapter will come sooner than this one! (: don't forget to review me :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own inuyasha. &I don't make any money off of this story.**

**A/N: sorry! I'm late! Thanks for the reviews (:**

**Chapter four**

"Dude what the fuck happened to you?" kagome said looking at the blood streaming down for inuyasha's head.

If kagome wasn't so buzzed from the beer she would have freaked out. But kagome, of all people, was a very very happy drunk.

"Huh?" he said obviously not paying attention to his slight injury but the hot, drunk, girl in front of him.

Kagome looked up at him with a raised brow pointing at his forehead.

"Oh this bitch and a couple of her friends cornered me… some girl named kikyo… I didn't wanna hurt them cause they were just little human girls…" he paused for a moment, breathing slowly, obviously trying to keep calm. "they attacked me to the ground and this dude sliced my head before I could get away from them…" inuyasha continued about how he didn't want to hurt the humans that were attacking him while Kagome was starring slightly passed Inuyasha's head into the forest.

_That fucking no good bitch. That fucking bitch_. Kagome thought to herself not even paying attention to the rambling that Inuyasha was doing anymore it was more about kikyo and how she was a stupid demon hater.

"Um? Kagome are you there?" he said waving his hand in her face.

"Yeah, um inuyasha… I think I need to go find sess. Do you wanna come with me?" she didn't know if she could find her friend or not but something needed to be done. She didn't know if it was because she was on the verge of being drunk or the fact that she didn't really want to leave inuyasha.

"Uh sure?" he said almost like a question.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You fucking bitch!" kagome screamed at the top of her lungs to a drunken kikyo.

"I'm… the bitch… hahahaha! You're the one that fucks demons!" kagome at that moment lost it she was so tired of this little bitch kikyo fucking with her life. Everything up to now made her lose it. Instead of having a good first encounter with the hottie inuyasha she was yelling at this bitch.

Inuyasha was standing beside kagome with a shocked look.

"Look bitch, you have fucked with me too much" kagome said grabbing a fist full of kikyo's hair then smacking her in the face leaving a red mark.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem." She said slowly, pushing her to the ground. "Your gonna wish you never fucked with me… you fucking egotistic evil bitch!" Inuyasha stood there baffled at kagome's strength and pure vindictiveness when it came to this girl. It was purely the hottest thing inuyasha had ever seen. _Ive only known her for about an hour and she has all ready shown me both of her sides, fierce and sweet. _Inuyasha thought as he stared at kagome with wild amazement.

"Leave me and my friends alone!" kagome said kicking her side, she started to walk away swaying her hips, "come on let's get out of here." Kagome said looking back at inuyasha and winking. _Yeah the hottest girl I have ever met._ Inuyasha thought following her.

Kagome walked around with an almost drooling inuyasha behind her until she found ally and sess sitting at a bonfire smoking a joint.

Ally was leaned against sess and she was in her happy place. For her, everything was perfect. She had the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and she had the best friend anyone could ask for. Life couldn't get better at this moment. She was stoned and laughing her ass off at something a dude had said that was across the fire. She saw her boyfriend looking at her with a look that she couldn't read.

Sesshomaru looked at his girlfriend like his savior. Any time that things got to the point to where he couldn't do it ally was there to pick up all the pieces to his life. Beyond a hyper, funny, girl was a strong woman. That was his favorite thing about her. She was strong.

"Hey, can we possibly get out of here soon, go somewhere else? We can all go to my place; my mom won't be there tonight." Kagome said breaking ally and sess' eye-locking.

"I see you've met inuyasha." Ally said smiling her ass off.

"Yes we've met." Inuyasha said not breaking his stare from this strange, amazing girl he had just met less than two hours ago.

"We need to get out of here. I will explain but we should probably get out of here." Kagome said with a straight face, almost oblivious to the guy drooling over her.

"Yea, let's go to your house, inuyasha are you tagging along?" sess said pulling ally gently off of his lap giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Sure, don't have any plans for tonight" inuyasha said calmly. That made kagome come out of her pissed offness and smile a big smile at inuyasha.

"Let's go then guys!" ally said skipping to sess' truck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome and inuyasha were riding in the back of sess' truck. Kagome was singing to some classic rock song on the radio smoking yet another joint. Her excuse was that she needed to calm down. And she really did, she was nervous to have this guy staying with her, and she was still shaking from the whole kikyo thing. Inuyasha just looked at her smiling.

"Lemme have some of that, Hun." He said with a sly smile on his face. She handed the little white joint to him.

"You know, kagome that was really awesome, the whole kikyo thing, thanks."

"Yeah well we have this thing for so long, and well according to her I'm just a 'fat demon whore'" she said using air quotes to emphasize. Inuyasha left out a sigh as he handed the joint back to kagome.

"You are far from fat, and YOU are not a whore. She deserves all she gets." He said with an emphasis on the 'you' part.

"Thanks" kagome said with a smile. She let out a shiver, it was really cold and all she was wearing was jean shorts and a tank top after all. With all the wind from riding back here and the night chill, it was probably about 55 degrees.

"You cold?" Inuyasha said lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah" kagome said wrapping both of her arms around her body trying to stay warm.

"Well come here… I mean I can keep you warm." He said holding his arms out to her.

Kagome slipped closer to inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eyes pulling her into his lap. She had the most beautiful eyes and anyone could get lost in them. The weed and beer and everything else tonight might of helped the fact that all that inuyasha wanted to do was keep her in his arms.

Inuyasha brushed a strand of hair out of kagome's eyes and smiled. "You truly are beautiful." He said holding his gaze on her beautiful eyes.

"Inuyasha…" was all that kagome could stifle out. She couldn't help but look back into his gold eyes getting lost in the pupils getting a pure thrill out of inuyasha holding her. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Not the wind chill, the loud music, not kikyo, or hurt from anything. It was just her and him. And it was odd, she had known this dude a couple of hours and all ready she felt so fond of him. She felt a strange pull to him, like she knew that this was the one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When everyone got to kagome's they were all tired it was almost two in the morning and it was time for bed for the majority of the group. Kagome led inuyasha into her room holding hands while ally and sess decided to take a spot on the couch, watch some Netflix, maybe some of their favorite anime.

"I told you they would love each other, did I not. And they are sleeping in the same bed and this is the only the first day they've ever met!" ally said with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, and that has nothing to do with the fact that they are both pretty fucked up" Sesshomaru said with a sarcastic voice.

"Well maybe so, but I think not. You know I know these things."

0o0o0o0o0o00000oo0o0o0o0o

Kagome and inuyasha was in the bedroom now, and thoughts of the normal 18 year old guy went through inuyasha's head. But tried to fight against it, not wanting to throw things away with this girl.

Kagome looked at him with sleepy eyes and smiled; she led him to her full size bed and lifted up her covers. Inuyasha looked at her intently.

_I cannot believe this is happening. _Inuyasha thought to him self

_I cannot believe this is happening. _Kagome mused. This hot mess was getting in the bed with her. Inuyasha lied next to kagome and turned to his side, facing her and wrapping his free arm around her. "You are really, exceptionally, beautiful, kagome. I just cannot believe. I'm here, with you, and I don't mean to seem clingy, and this may seem too early, but I just feel as if I have some kind of weird connection with you.

Kagome's heart was racing and she just knew she was gonna end up fucking him and him leaving in the morning. It was the same routine. The guy talks sweet, he fucks you, he leaves. And what does kagome get out of it? Making sure you have condoms in her drawer and never get too attached. But this, this dude was different. For some reason, there was just this aura that came off of him that was purely enchanting. He was sweet, strong, sexy, amazing overall.

Inuyasha leaned in and everything slowed down. It was like one of those happily ever after romantic comedies where the he finally says I love you and kisses her. Both of their hearts were trying to jump out of their chest and they were just so enchanted by each other that nothing else seemed to matter.

Kagome leaned in the rest of the way. Their lips started moving in sync for a few moments before they had to release for air.

"Good night, beautiful." Inuyasha said before closing his eyes and turning the lamp off.

_Huh? But… goodnight? _Kagome thought puzzled at the fact that inuyasha was not going for more. She decided not to question him because she just too tired.

Kagome slumped into his arms and wrapped one of her legs around his. She wouldn't worry about the trouble she might get in if her mom decided to come home earlier than expected or what would happen at school on Monday, when she would see kikyo and may have to spend another week or two suspended and grounded. She closed her eyes and smiled, falling soundly into her dreams.

Inuyasha on the other hand was whole different story. Being the 18 year old dude he is and the oh-so heated kiss he just shared with kagome, he was heated, with his heart racing and an embarrassing bulge growing uncomfortably against his jeans. He laid there and stared at a sleeping beauty. How could he be so lucky for this to happen to him? He wondered. She was so… her. There were just not any words to describe her; she was kagome… his dream woman.


End file.
